1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which an image forming unit for performing a specified image forming process based on image information read by an image reading unit is arranged below the image reading unit for reading the image information of a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known which includes an apparatus main body provided with an image forming unit, and an image reading unit arranged atop the apparatus main body. Japanese Patent No. 3526969 discloses such an image forming apparatus that handles are provided at positions of the respective left and right walls of the apparatus main body near the front end. By providing such handles, a user can move the image forming apparatus by gripping these handles upon installing the image forming apparatus or relocating the already installed image forming apparatus.
However, the above handles are respectively provided on the vertical side walls of the apparatus main body. Thus, if the image forming apparatus is arranged between a file box and another apparatus, there may be cases where the handles are shielded and cannot be gripped from the outside. Further, if a cover member is provided on the front surface of the apparatus main body, it may be difficult to open and close the cover member or to detach the cover member.
Thus, there has been a problem that operability is poor, for example, when the user relocates the image forming apparatus or when a service person performs a maintenance operation.